Percy and Annabeth's Reunion
by PercyplusAnnabeth
Summary: The Argo II has just arrived at Camp Jupiter. Here's how I think Percy and Annabeth will react to meeting each other again. This story is for die-hard Percabeth fans ONLY! May or may not become a one-shot consisting of just a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

ANNABETH

I peer over the edge of the _Argo II_, looking at the crowd of people that has gathered below, either to greet us or to kill us. Here's hoping they would greet us.  
>I scan the crowd, searching for Percy. My mind is screaming, "<em>He's down there! Percy's down there somewhere!" <em>over and over. Now that I am so close to him, I just can't seem to wait any longer.  
>We grow nearer to the ground, and Leo lowers the Argo II into the river that snakes through the Roman camp. I run to the side of the ship.<br>_**There he is, **_running through the crowd, pushing people aside. There he is, so close, and suddenly I can't take it anymore.  
>"Percy!" I scream his name as I abandon ship, long-jumping over the side into the shallows of the river.<p>

PERCY

I push my way through the crowd, shoving people aside, my heart throbbing crazily. She's here! The girl I'm madly in love with is standing right there, at the edge of the ship. Annabeth screams my name. I scream hers, and suddenly she jumps over the side of the ship. She's running through the water, getting to me as quickly as she can. The beautiful memory is pulsing through my brain, a real-life dream.

ANNABETH

I scramble through the water, and Percy jumps over the riverbank, into the water with me. I run to him, he's running to me, and then we collide. He grabs my hands, and then we we're talking at the same time, spinning in circles and talking over each other. He keeps trying to talk, but his words are jumbled; nothing he's saying makes any sense. "Percy, Percy, slow down!" I giggle. Oh my gods-how long has it been since I giggled?  
>"Annabeth...I missed you so much!"<br>I pause for a moment. "Wait...you remembered...me? All this time?"  
>He throws his head back incredulously. "Annabeth, of course! I've been thinking about you every single second since I woke up!"<br>I think about this for a moment, and I can't help it; my eyes well up with tears. "You remembered...me?"  
>"Only you; no one else," he says quietly, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me in closer. He starts running his fingers through my ponytail, staring into my eyes.<br>For the first time since I've even seen Percy, I painfully remember that there are potential enemies around. Sure enough, a large group of people are standing by, gaping at our little reunion.  
>"Oh, gods! There are so many people you need to meet! Come on!" I say, weaving my arm through his and pulling him towards the Argo II. I pull his arm taut, and still he resists with a joyous grin.<br>"Not so fast, Wise Girl-there's something I've gotta do first." He yanks me in, closes me into a tight embrace, and before I realize what's going on, he kisses me-and not just a little nose-peck. This is a full-blown, passionate kiss on the lips. For a moment, I flail my hands and try to pull away, thinking of all the people watching and all the diplomacy I need to be doing. Yet, as much as half of me hates it, it doesn't take me long to get caught up in the kiss, and I find myself kissing him back. We keep this up until we both seem satisfied for the moment. We finally pull apart. The crowd of people is screaming by now, so I suppose that they find our romance endearing. "Stop kissing me and meet the new campers, Seaweed Brain!" I laugh as we run to the Argo II arm in arm.


	2. An Apology From The Authoress

Hello, anyone who reviewed, subscribed, favorited, or is currently reading my story!

For starters, thank you so much for bein' awesome. :)

Now that that's out of the way, I apologize for not updating for approximately eight months. I'm sorry, I really am. My life as a homeschooled high-schooler has been _extremely_ busy, and my Creative Writing teacher has been giving me loads of work, leaving no time for me to work on things quite as trivial as Percabeth FanFiction. However, now the official school year is over (!), and I can slowly begin writing for fun again.

Which leads to another announcement: I may only have a few more chapters on my Mark Of Athena prediction. However, I have some other pretty sweet ideas for random one-shots. Would you guys be interested in reading random one-shots? If so, let me know and I'll get some written.

Lastly, I'll just let you know to expect a chapter update within a week. I'll try to become a bit more consistent after that. ;)

Again, thank you so much for reviewing, subscribing, and reading this ridiculously long author explanation! Review if you're a tiny smidge excited about my next update. :)

Remember to read unceasingly,

PercyplusAnnabeth


End file.
